The discovery of RNA interference (RNAi) as a cellular mechanism that selectively degrades mRNAs allows for both the targeted manipulation of cellular phenotypes in cell culture and the potential for development of directed therapeutics (Behlke, Mol. Ther. 13, 644-670, 2006; Xie et al., Drug Discov. Today 11, 67-73, 2006). Although short interfering RNA's (siRNAs) have great potential for manipulation of cellular phenotypes, due to their size and negative (anionic) charged nature, siRNAs are macromolecules with no ability to enter cells. Indeed, siRNAs are 25× in excess of Lipinski's “Rule of 5s” for cellular delivery of membrane diffusible molecules that generally limits size to less than 500 Da. Consequently, in the absence of a delivery vehicle or transfection agent, naked siRNAs do not enter cells, even at millimolar concentrations (Barquinero et al., Gene Ther. 11 Suppl 1, S3-9, 2004). Significant attention has been focused on the use of cationic lipids that both condense the siRNA and punch holes in the cellular membrane to solve the siRNA delivery problem. Although widely used, transfection reagents fail to achieve efficient delivery into many cell types, especially primary cells and hematopoietic cell lineages (T and B cells, macrophage). Moreover, lipofection reagents often result in varying degrees of cytotoxicity ranging from mild in tumor cells to high in primary cells.